Currently automobile headrest frames are made of metals, and are multi-part frames which are integrally connected. For example, a head portion and a support are stamped and then riveted and/or welded together. The support is drilled to provide a hole for fastening the headrest to the seat back. In addition, before the frame can be used, it must be deburred to remove sharp edges.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,750 to Lohr issued July 3, 1968, discloses an integrally connected multi-part headrest assembly. The upper head portion comprises a plastic honeycomb structure. The support bars are made of steel tubing, and must be drilled and deburred, prior to connection with the upper head portion. The assembly includes plastic fastened about metal supports.